


The Future that...

by Bryn_Myrddin



Series: Si vis amari, ama [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Harry Potter, First Dates, Future Fic, Gen, Married Life, Puppy Love, Quidditch, Reminiscing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryn_Myrddin/pseuds/Bryn_Myrddin
Summary: Future fic for my F!HArry/Viktor story.  just a bit of family fluff because the plot bunny was hitting me right in the feels.





	The Future that...

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this story, everything is technically in Bulgarian. I looked up a few words, as far as I know they are right, feel free to correct me!

“Tate! Tate!” a young boy squealed as he rushed into his father’s welcoming arms.

“Da my little Yakov?” he asked smiling as he swung the boy up and into his arms, Quidditch gear still on, fresh from the pitch.

“Mamo told me you met while flying! Is that true?!” the boy asked, tugging at his uniform demanding an answer.

“Da, it is, we met and flew around a Quidditch pitch together after she loaned a broom to me.” He answered the small boy in his arms, dark haired and dark eyed, he was the spitting image of himself at that age with his wife’s smile. He remembered holding him in his arms for the first time five years ago after a harrowing 12 hours of labor... and a few broken fingers.

“You didn’t have a broom?” Yakov gasped, as if his father without a broom broke one of the rules of the universe.

“Nyet, I had not been allowed to have one then, but your mother found one for me to fly on.” He then launched into a tickle attack as they walked further into the house together to be greeted by Helena, glowing in the later stages of pregnancy with their two year old daughter Violeta who was just the prettiest mix of both of them, already he was dreading the courtship offers he would surely be getting as she grew.  Violeta raised her arms and shrieked happily,

“TA!”

“Hello Loves.” He bent down, kissing each of them hello as Violeta giggled happily and Helena hugged both him and Yakov before snatching the carrot thrown from their daughter as she munched happily on another.

“Mamo! Tate said you gave him a broom because he didn’t have one!” Yakov squirmed enough in his arms to be let down before tugging on his mother’s arm.

Stroking their sons dark hair she grinned at him,

“I did!  And because he was so good at flying, I decided I had to keep him!” she gently teased as Yakov’s eyes grew wide at her story while Viktor tried to not laugh.

Yakov rushed back to him, arms wrapping around his leg as he was assaulted by the largest puppy eyes he had ever seen.

“Tate! You _must_ teach me to fly well!” the little boy cutely demanded as he hung on for dear life to his father’s leg.

“Must I?” Viktor couldn’t keep the laughter out of his voice as he smiled down at his boy who was about the same age as he when his father had started to take him out for quick spins on his own broom.

“Yes!” Yakov nodded his head vigorously “If I learn how to fly well, maybe Nadya will want to keep me!”

Both he and Helena lost their control at that, both laughing uproariously as Viktor bent down to pick up his now pouting son who had the largest crush on the little girl down the street.

“Da, I will teach you how to fly son, don’t you worry.”

He and Helena exchanged smiles, both remembering the day that had changed things for the better for _both_ of them.

“My Sky.” He whispered to her as he extended an arm, allowing her to snuggle close as he leaned down for a kiss.

“My Stars.” She responded, tilting her head up in response as his kissed her.

“Ew!”

They broke apart laughing as their son made a face at them and their daughter threw another carrot, hitting her brother on the head with impressive aim.

Life was good.


End file.
